


Is this love?

by Sparkette



Series: Kaaras Adaar [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bull questioning himself, Fluff, I don't know what to put here, M/M, Romance, i think, so friggin fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkette/pseuds/Sparkette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Iron Bull is injured by an angry Gurgut. While being nursed back to health by Inquisitor Kaaras Adaar, Bull begins to question himself if he is really in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is this love?

"Kadan, please. I'll be alright." The Iron Bull told Inquisitor Kaaras Adaar. "Bull, stop complaining, you nearly get your arm torn off by a Gurgut and the others that followed injured. So, I'm bandaging you up." Kaaras wrapped a bandange around the elder Qunari's upper arm and used healing magic to heal some minor wounds. 

"Hmph." Bull huffed. "That gurgut would've seriously hurt you the way it charged after you. I didn't want to hurt you, so took the blow for you."

Adaar's violet eyes lit up."Bull..." He sighed."I don't know what to say really...but..." he stumbled on his words and ran a hand through his rusty red hair."Ah, that sounded better in my head." Bull chuckled."I know what you mean, Kadan." he lifted his chin up and planted a kiss on his lips. Adaar kissed back and wrapped his arms around Bull, being careful of his injuries."I don't want to lose you Bull. So, please do be--Wah!" he jumped when something wet hit the back of his head. 

He scrambled out of the tent and looked around and found Sera snickering."Sera! Why?!" he asked. "It's just some mud now! not shite so be glad it's not that!" She snickered more. "But, come on let's eat. Beardy and some others cooked up some fish and some rabbit" she motioned to come on."Don't forget your boyfriend now!" she grinned and ran off.  
Kaaras only sighed and went back to the tent."Come on Bull, wanna go eat?" He held his hand out and helped Bull out of their tent. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaaras had his head on Bull's lap he was sound asleep. Bull ran his fingers through his red hair while chatting with Blackwall, Sera, and a few Inquistion soldiers. Their fire glowed and crackled ever so often, Sera had everyone laughing with her crude jokes, but Kaaras lay asleep not buding. Bull found himself paying more attention to the Inquisitor than Sera's jokes. Sera noticed this.

"Pffft. You're in love Bull!" she said loudly. Said Qunari jumped a bit. "Not so loud! You'll wake him up!" he scolded her.

"He's a heavy sleeper, yeah? But, Bull, you are in loooove" she said with emphasis on love.

Was he truly in love? Under The Qun, there was no love, well, they could love their friends. He spent most of his life under The Qun, but now Bull was Tal-Vashoth after the ordeal with Gatt. Tal-Vashoth. It stung. But, Kaaras had lived his whole life that way. He wasn't born in Qunari homelands. He was born in The Free Marches. His parents fled from The Qun before his birth. Although Bull wanted to know more, Kaaras was asleep and didn't want to wake him.

Is this love? he thought to himself.

He never had a truly serious relationship with anyone. But, lately with Kaaras, everything was more fun, and he grew more and more fond of him. Things really changed when Kaaras gave him a dragon's tooth necklace. Shocked, he was not surprised often, but that day truly stunned him.   
When he was happy, he was. When he was sad, he was as well. The Iron Bull shook his head from his thoughts and looked down at the sleeping Inquisitor.

"This is love..." he whispered to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't wrote in a while. So, writing might not be the best. I do apologize. But, I hope you enjoyed the fic.


End file.
